Vaqueros!
by Zeny
Summary: ¿Recuerdan esa portada en la que salen de vaqueros cabalgando en el desierto? Pues de eso va esto: "Si hay algo que es más ardiente que el calor del sol en el oeste, es el amor y la pasión que desbordan el uno por el otro." NaruSasu, AU, posible two-shot, posible lemon.
1. Parte I

**¡Vaqueros!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-san.

**Aclaración: **Se trata de un AU. Está inspirado en la portada a color del capítulo 686 del manga, en la que salen vestidos de cowboys : 3

**¡Disfruten! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

No había como tomar una cerveza bien fría después de un largo viaje por el desierto. _Seeh_, se estaba relajando tremendamente, y estaba de alguna retorcida manera contento y feliz. No habían sido capaces de capturarlos ni a él ni a sus compañeros. Al parecer los rumores estaban más que equivocados. Ese sheriff era un incompetente, junto con todos sus hombres...Ya podía saborear el sabor de la liberta-

_ ¡Arriba las manos o les vuelo la cabeza-tebayo!

El silencio cayó como un balde de agua fría. Todos aquellos que estaban sentados en las distintas mesas que estaban dispuestas en el establecimiento, miraron a la persona que acaba de hacer su esplendorosa entrada...y se quedaron mirando.

A Naruto se le reventó una venita en la cabeza.

_Parece que no entendieron... - se rió cínicamente y les disparó una mirada de azul fulgor. Los criminales que habían estado tomándose un receso y recién habían estado celebrando su aparente victoria tragaron saliva - ¡LEVANTEN LAS MANOS, CABRONES DE MIERDA! - y empezó a disparar como un hombre fuera de sus cabales. Síp, no tenía mucha paciencia ese día.

Con sabiduría el hombre que se encargaba de la barra se agachó y permaneció oculto, rezándole a Dios que todo acabara pronto. Los criminales constituían casi todos los clientes en la taberna, salvo uno o dos que rápidamente se metieron debajo de las mesas y le rezaron también a todos los santos para que sus vidas no se extinguieran en esa redada.

Disparos en dirección del rubio de ojos azules que atinaban tanto a su cabeza como a su pecho fueron esquivados. Revelando una mata de cabello dorado, el sombrero marrón se cayó y quedó colgando de su cuello a su espalda cuando Naruto saltó sobre una de las mesas y derrumbó a un hombre que pretendía golpearlo por la espalda de un fuerte codazo que colisionó con la cara del tipo.

_¿Ya podemos entrar? - se oyó decir a una voz desde fuera. El jaleo general permanecía ignorante de todo y los tiros se repartían a diestra y siniestra.

Una bala rozó el antebrazo del rubio, y éste gritó una maldición, ignorando la herida continuó disparando con sus dos pistolas.

_Sí, creo que ya es hora.

Las puertas se abrieron otra vez, y revelaron una nueva figura que dejaba descubierto algunos mechones oscuros debajo de su sombrero blanco. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el nuevo ocupante y-

_E-ese no es...

_ ¡No, no puede ser!

En menos de dos segundos desenfundó su revólver. Unos certerísimos diez disparos después, las caras de los hombres se contorsionaron de dolor al ver un agujero en sus manos, sus armas en el suelo de madera.

_Hehe, bien hecho, sheriff-_saaan_. - el tono travieso del rubio hizo que la persona de tan impresionante puntería le lanzara una mirada...no muy amistosa.

_Cállate, usuratonkashi.

Hizo un pechero y refunfuñó por lo bajo "_Cállate, usuratonkashi_" imitando malamente de forma intencional la voz de su compañero. Un bufido salió de los labios de Naruto, y en vez de contestar procedió a dejar inconsciente a uno de los ladrones que habían estado persiguiendo durante todo el día.

_Falta uno. - susurró su compañero pelinegro, quien afiló los ojos y recorrió con sus ojos negros la estancia destrozada. El rubio alzó la cabeza de golpe.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

Se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de afuera.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_ ¡SHAAANAROOO!

_ ¡AAAAAGH! - angustioso y sufrido grito.

Naruto noqueó a otro de los ladrones y se apresuró a salir al intenso sol del oeste. Una pelirosada de ojos verdes les sonrió confiadamente a la vez que sostenía contra al suelo al pobre infeliz que había terminado con la espalda debajo de su bota.

Sakura simplemente golpeaba demasiado fuerte.

_Por poco se les escapa, chicos.

El objeto en cuestión tenía espirales en lugar de ojos. Estaba K.O., de eso no había duda.

_ Ooh, Sakura-chan, ¡eres increíble!

La chica sonrió ante el cumplido, y miró a su otro compañero.

_Sasuke-kun, este debe ser el jefe de la banda. Se parece bastante a la imagen del cartel que tenemos.

_Hn, parece que tienes razón.

_ ¡Yosh! ¡Hemos oficialmente terminado esta misión! - celebró el rubio, pero inmediatamente después de lanzar los brazos al aire se agarró el antebrazo y siseó de dolor. Casi se olvidaba de su herida.

_ ¡Naruto! - gritó alarmada la pelirosada.

La oscura mirada de Sasuke captó su atención. Sus ojos negros examinaron la herida una vez que tomó con algo de rudeza el brazo del rubio en sus manos. Ante esto el rubio trató de no sonrojarse e hizo un puchero.

_No es nada-tebayo. - dijo tercamente.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se conectaron por lo que pareció ser un eterno segundo. Sasuke entreabrió la boca para decir algo, y Naruto abrió un poco los ojos, expectante.

_Déjame ver eso, Naruto. - el pelinegro cerró la boca de golpe y dejó que su compañera limpiara y vendara la herida del rubio con eficiencia. - No es lo mejor, pero cuando volvamos a casa podré coserla.

_Gracias, Sakura-chan. - agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

_Hn, eso te sucede por ser tan torpe, dobe. - bufó el pelinegro sin dirigirle la mirada. Naruto apretó el puño de su brazo no dañado y frunció tanto el ceño como la boca en una mueca indignada.

_Oe, ¡Sasuke...! - la enojada protesta del rubio fue cortada por un leve coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de la chica que solo segundos atrás había atendido su herida. - ¡Auch!

_Sasuke-kun tiene razón, Naruto. - le regaño cual madre - Tienes que tener más cuidado.

_...Está bien- tebayo. - miró a un lado con una mueca infantil aun en su cara.

El pelinegro desató la correa con la que había tenido atado su caballo a un poste de madera que estaba a unos metros de la taberna, y se subió sobre el cuadrúpedo de pelaje blanco. Se acomodó su sombrero con una mano a la vez que hacía la correa de una mano. Se dio giró hacia la izquierda, y observó a lo lejos. Se aproximaban los otros, que debían venir a llevarse a los delincuentes.

_ Ya casi están aquí. - dijo a los otros dos en voz baja.

Unos minutos más tarde un grupo de jinetes se acercaron a ellos, y después de intercambiar unas palabras y saludos, se llevaron a los prisioneros en la dirección por la que habían venido.

_Hey, ¡hay algo que no entiendo!

Todos miraron a Kiba.

_¿Qué no entiendes, Kiba? - preguntó uno, que estaba ligeramente recostado sobre su caballo.

_¿Por qué todos llaman a Sasuke "sheriff", eh? ¡Ni que lo fuera! - por alguna razón él estaba muy enfadado.

_Porque actúa como si lo fuera, baaaka. - dijo Naruto, que después de acomodarse la capa sobre los hombros, pasó por delante de ellos sobre su caballo trotando calmadamente. Dio un rápido giro hacia el pelinegro en cuestión, y le mostró una sonrisa entre juguetona y desafiante. - ¿Una carrera, _sheriff-san_?

_Hn. - Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

Anticipando lo que estaba por venir, y temiendo que la dejaran sin medio de transporte - por ciertos acontecimientos su caballo se había escapado - la pelirosa se subió al caballo de Sasuke y se sostuvo del pelinegro con una sonrisa, rodeando su torso con sus brazos.

_Ya podemos irnos, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto tenía un tic en el ojo.

_ ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué te montas con él y no conmigo?! - reprochó entre enojado y dolido...aunque todos sabían que era un falso dolor, por lo que suspiraron y siguieron con lo suyo.

_Si te distraes te quedarás atrás, dobe. - le llamó el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida y confiada - ¡YAH! - azotó la correa de su caballo y se lanzó hacia la inmensidad del desierto dejando una humareda de polvo a su espalda.

_ ¡Aaaaah, nooo, eso sí que no! A mí no me ganas, ¡bastardo! ¡ARRE, KURAMA!

Seguido del relinchido de su fiel animal en señal de acuerdo, Naruto siguió a sus dos amigos a todo galope, y pronto estuvo cabalgando al lado de ellos.

De entre el grupo que los tres jóvenes habían dejado atrás, salió un jinete cuyo caballo llevaba un paso...realmente lento. Incluso la postura del que montaba al animal daba la imagen de que era alguien que en verdad no tenía ganas de estar ahí, encima de un caballo.

_Hmm... - aspiró y suspiró con algo de cansancio desde debajo de su pañuelo a la vez que veía ir a los que una vez habían sido sus alumnos. Cómo pasaba el tiempo... - Ahí van otra vez. - entonó con tono y mirada de aburrimiento.

_¿No los vas a seguir, Kakashi-san?

_Hm... - el peliplateado sacó un libro y con dos leves palmaditas a la grupa de su caballo, lo animó a ir hacia adelante...con la misma parsimonia de antes. Abrió su libro en una página y concentró su único ojo visible en el texto que representaba su obsesión de toda la vida. - Mah, irán al mismo lugar de siempre, no hay prisa...

El grupo lo vio ir con goticas en la cabeza, a la vez que sus cerebros trataban de asimilar la situación.

_Esos cuatro no son normales. - sentenció Kiba enfurruñado, pero nadie le hizo caso.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

Se detuvieron cerca del río que surcaba por ahí a beber agua y darle un respiro a sus caballos.

_Naruto, bájate y deja que aunque sea se moje el hocico, lunático.

_¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke? - repuso el rubio con altanería, frenando su trote. Se inclinó ligeramente para ver el ojo de su caballo y paso la mano por su cuello - Nosotros podemos seguir, ¿no es así, Kurama?

El animal, como si fuera posible, giró los ojos y tomando impulso, se levantó en sus patas delanteras y lanzó a su jinete hacia adelante como si este fuera un proyectil. Lo había cogido con la guardia baja.

_ ¡WooAAAAAAH!

_Splash!_

El río no era muy ancho, pero eso no evitó que Naruto cayera de lleno en el agua. El caballo resopló ante la idiotez de su dueño y se dispuso a calmar su sed. Esos locos habían estado cabalgando por casi tres horas.

_ ¡Hahahahahah, Naruto! - Sakura no podía con su estómago, y más al ver la cara de indignación del rubio, quién haciendo un puchero le dirigió una mirada de rencor a su "fiel" amigo.

_ ¡Kuuuurama...Maldito!

_Heh.

Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en el pelinegro que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho a su costa, por la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Sasuke se acercó a él con una mano en la cintura, y lo miró con una mezcla de arrogancia y entretenimiento. Pero en vez de comentar o burlarse del estado del rubio, le tendió una mano.

Se vio tentado a empujarlo y hacerlo caer en el agua, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Arruinar la ropa de Sasuke no era una buena idea si querías conservar tus partes nobles intactas y en su lugar. Se puso de pie con la ayuda del pelinegro, pero no le soltó la mano.

_Gracias, Sasuke. - susurró y esbozó una sonrisa. Estrechó levemente la mano que era más clara que la de él, y sintió la calidez de ese contacto. Sasuke se quedó mudo e inseguro de qué hacer, ignorante del tenue rubor que se había asentado en sus mejillas.

_...No es nada. - sabía que tenía que soltar la mano del rubio, pero no lo hizo, y en cambio se quedó observando esos atractivos ojos color zafiro.

El sombrero de Naruto se había caído y ahora estaba a su espalda, sostenido por el cordón que pasaba por su cuello, por lo que pudo acercarse con facilidad al rostro de Sasuke. A meros centímetros el uno del otro, las pupilas de Sasuke se posaron en la sonrisa zorruna del rubio, en sus labios que en ese momento se le hacían tan...

_ ¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun!

Al parecer el sol y el cansancio no dejaba a Sakura dicernir bien, que no percibió lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Naruto se separó de un salto y atinó a reírse falsamente.

_ ¡Ha…hahaha! ¡Sakura-chan! Pero si no lo estoy moles- ¡AHH! ¡Bastardo! - Sasuke lo había tomado por su antebrazo herido y lo halaba en la dirección de una roca prominente de aproximadamente dos metros de altura - ¡¿Qué haces?!

_¿Sasuke-kun...? - la pelirosa los miró confundida. El rubio estaba siendo arrastrado por Sasuke y ella no entendía por qué.

_Naruto tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Está empapado. - le dijo sin verla siquiera y recogió una de las bolsas que colgaban de su caballo.

_Hmm...vale. - los vio perderse detrás de la roca y parpadeó con interrogación - Eso es raro.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

La roca en cuestión estaba relativamente lejos del sitio donde se habían parado a descansar. Lo bueno era que gracias a la posición del astro mayor en el cielo, esta les hacía sombra. El pelinegro soltó su agarre y Naruto lo encaró con algo de enfado.

_ ¡Oe, qué estabas-!

Una camisa beige le cayó en plena cara y cesó sus protestas. El rubio refunfuñó entre dientes y procedió a quitarse su capa, que desgraciadamente también se había mojado. Mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Sasuke seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Se mordió la comisura de su labio inferior y se acercó a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, y decidió provocarlo.

_ ¿Te gusta lo que miras? - había dejado los tres botones superiores desabrochados a propósito, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro, quién no estaba precisamente inmutable, pues sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y un calor que no era el del sol en sus mejillas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, y de repente, la espalda del rubio fue estampada contra la roca. No tuvo ni tiempo de gruñir de dolor cuando un par de finos y cálidos labios asaltaron los suyos.

_ ¡Mmphh! - pasada la sorpresa, inmediatamente sus manos capturaron ese hermoso rostro. Con la desesperación de alguien que no ha bebido agua en tres días, sus bocas se movieron una sobre la otra, saboreando sus labios y rozando sus lenguas en un violento y apasionado beso. Los brazos de Sasuke rodearon el cuello del rubio, y Naruto lo haló del cinturón hacia su cuerpo. El roce de sus caderas les hizo estremecerse y Sasuke gimió dentro del beso. Se les escapaba el aliento entre jadeos y sonidos provenientes del húmedo contacto, pero no se detuvieron a respirar, pues Naruto lo tomó de la nuca con una mano y profundizó su exploración dentro de esa boca cuyo sabor se le hacía tan _embriagador_. La otra mano se colocó en la baja espalda del pelinegro, asegurando que no se moviera de ahí.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo los había cerrado. Tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del pelinegro y tiró de él. Algo parecido a un gemido vibró en su garganta, y con sus ojos dilatados y llenos de deseo contempló los azules, tan intensos e hipnóticos que parecían querer absorberlo.

_ ¡Ah! - el agarrón de nalgas lo tomó desprevenido, y no pudo contener su grito de sorpresa. Naruto le quitó el sombrero y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Se llevó una segunda sorpresa cuando el rubio invirtió sus posiciones y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él.

_ Sasuke... - susurró en su oído, y esa voz ronca le hizo estremecerse. La boca del rubio dejó pequeños besos en su mandíbula hasta llegar su lóbulo de nuevo. Lo lamió y mordió ligeramente, y Sasuke tuvo que apretar los labios para no emitir ningún otro sonido que pudiera llamar la atención. Enterró sus dedos en el espeso cabello dorado, y ladeó la cabeza del rubio para besarlo otra vez, esta vez con más calma.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban de manera irregular. Naruto apoyó su frente sobre la del otro y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos jadearon y se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos del otro a la vez que recuperaban todo el aire que habían perdido.

Naruto acarició con el pulgar la pálida mejilla ahora sonrojada, y le vino una pregunta a la cabeza. Una que siempre había tenido en la punta de la lengua, pero que por alguna razón se olvidaba de hacer. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al pelinegro y habló.

_Hey, ¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo es que no te quemas con el sol?

_Hmm... - ¿A quién le interesaba eso en ese momento? Él estaba muy cómodo, a pesar de estar con la espalda pegada a una piedra. Le gustaba sentir el cuerpo del rubio junto al suyo, sus manos acariciando su piel...

_No, en serio, ¿por qué no te quemas? Estás tan blanco como cuando tenías cinco años.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con algo de fastidio y suspiró.

_No sé. - se encogió de hombros. Y para cerciorarse de que Naruto no le preguntara más tonterías, lo besó.

_Nnh...

Bueno, ya lo averiguaría algún día. En ese instante, lo único que le importaba eran los labios de Sasuke, el latir de su corazón contra el del pelinegro, la sensación tan agradable y jodidamente genial de sus lenguas al chocar y lamerse. Recorrió los brazos del pelinegro de arriba a abajo con sus dedos, y pegó más su pelvis a la del otro, arrancándole un jadeo gutural a Sasuke. Se separaron unos segundos y volvieron a contemplarse fijamente.

_Sasuke...

_ ¿Hn? - respondió automáticamente, aunque él en verdad estaba muy distraído contemplado esos penetrantes ojos.

_Hehe... - deslizó su nariz por la sonrojada mejilla, y aspiró su aroma. El relajante contacto de las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros lo hizo suspirar. - Te amo. - susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo, y besó su mejilla.

Sasuke se coloreó como una frutilla. No es que fuera la primera vez que se lo decía...pero aun así esa confesión sincera y tan íntima hacía que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos. Los labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y miró a un lado.

_Lo sé.

_ ¡Hah! - Naruto bufó una risa y lo abrazó con fuerza, para besarle otra vez su mejilla - Qué frío eres a veces, sheriff-san.

Sasuke le pellizco la oreja.

_ ¡Auch!

_ Deja de llamarme así, usuratonkashi. - le dijo con un pequeño tic en la frente - O sino empezaré a llamarte Zorro Salvaje.

"Zorro Salvaje" era como habían apodado la gente a Naruto. Esto era debido a las curiosas marquitas con forma de bigotes que este tenía en las mejillas. A Naruto no le importaba mucho; por el contrario, era algo bueno para asustar a los ladrones y delincuentes. Incluso habían hecho correr historias de que Naruto poseía un espíritu salvaje que le daba un increíble poder. Eran cuentos de viejos, pero funcionaba de todas formas. La superstición era una de las mejores armas.

_Hehehe...Si empiezas a llamarme así... - el rubio rozó su labio inferior el lóbulo de su oreja, y susurró con voz rasposa - Es porque quiere ver qué tan _salvaje_ puedo ser, ¿verdad?

Sasuke ahogó un jadeo cuando la embestida del rubio hizo que sus entrepiernas hicieran fricción. Ahora se daban cuenta de que la parte baja de sus cuerpos no estaba precisamente calmada.

_ A mí me gustaría saberlo.

Se petrificaron. Sus cabezas se giraron con lentitud hacia la nueva voz, y al alzar la mirada, se encontraron con una persona...

_ ¡AAAHH! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ-TEBAYO?!

Una persona desconocida.

_Soy Sai. - el desconocido, que estaba montado sobre un caballo pardo, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que no podía decirse si era cínica o no.

Sasuke desenfundó su revolver en menos de lo que tarda una mosca en mover sus alas, y apuntó a la cara del tipo.

_¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Naruto se quedó mirando al chico de pelo corto y negro, que a pesar de estar siendo amenazado por Sasuke, no se turbaba. De repente, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

_Tú... - no lo podía creer, era imposible...

_¿Qué sucede? - preguntó seriamente el pelinegro a su lado echándole un rápido vistazo al rubio, sin dejar de amenazar con la mirada al que se hacía llamar Sai.

_Él...él... - Naruto tragó saliva; tenía sus ojos como platos - ... ¡ES MÁS PÁLIDO QUE TÚ!

¿Qué le pasaba a los rayos del sol? ¿ Eran selectivos o qué? Naruto no podía encontrar la respuesta en su cabeza por más que se preguntara. Su _lógiquísimo_ razonamiento fue interrumpido por coscorrón que le fue propinado en la cabeza de parte de un malhumorado Sasuke.

_ ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

_Cállate y deja de decir tonterías, dobe.

_ ¡Tsk! ¡Bastardo!

_Ustedes son pareja.

La afirmación los hizo volverle a prestar atención al que hace unos momentos los había interrumpido, y ambos se colorearon de un curioso rojo.

_ ¡Nosotros...! Eh, bueno, ¡cállate! - le ordenó el rubio apuntándole con un dedo, completamente abochornado - ¡¿Y tú quién eres de todas formas!?

_Soy Sai. ¿No te lo dije ya? - se veía honestamente confundido.

Sasuke tosió y se recompuso, asumiendo una máscara de inexpresividad.

_ Entonces, _**Sai**_ - el pelinegro echo atrás el percutor del revólver, haciéndole saber que su arma estaba cargada y lista para disparar - _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ - preguntó con voz oscura.

La expresión del aludido cambio de repente, y los miró a los dos con seriedad.

_He venido a entregarles un mensaje importante.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

Con un considerable tic en el ojo, Naruto trató de controlar su voz para no gritar.

_Alguien me puede explicar... ¿por qué demonios tenemos que viajar con ese tipo?!

_Deja de quejarte ya, Naruto.

_Naruto-kun, el sheriff me envió a darles una información importante. - con la sonrisa _plasticada_ que pronto tomaría el nombre de "estilo Sai", el tipo en cuestión le informó de los detalles de su presencia. Por segunda vez - Tenemos que capturar a un ladrón.

El rubio refunfuñó por lo bajo, y Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Aunque no lo demostrara, él también se sentía algo molesto por la llegada de ese Sai. Sobre todo porque los había interrumpido cuando...Cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Ya pensaría en eso después.

_Kakashi.

El peliplateado giró la cabeza hacia quien lo había llamado. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke decían más de lo que parecía. Kakashi desaceleró el trote de su caballo - que de por sí ya iba lento - y se acompasó al de Sasuke, dejando a los otros tres integrantes del grupo un par de metros adelante.

_¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? - preguntó sin mirarlo.

_No confío en él. - contestó sin verlo tampoco, en tono serio y bajo, de tal forma que Kakashi sabía que no era una cosa que había salido de la nada. La verdad, era que Sasuke había estado observando a Sai desde que había llegado, su cabeza llena de sospechas y especulaciones.

_¿Por qué? - preguntó el peliplateado calmadamente. Sostenía su libro en una de sus manos mientras la otra asía la correa de su caballo.

_No es normal que Sarutobi nos mande a alguien que no conocemos para darnos información.

_Ya veo...También había pensado en eso. Pero sabes, Sakura lo conoce.

_Sí, lo sé. - Sasuke frunció más el ceño - Pero aun así no creo que sea-

_ ¡Hey, Sasuke!

El pelinegro dio un bote del susto y su cabeza se giró con un movimiento violento. El rostro tostado de Naruto le mostraba una sonrisa radiante- al maldito le gustaba "sorprenderlo".

_¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con supuesto aburrimiento.

_Eh, ¿qué te he hecho ahora? - protestó con un puchero infantil. Kakashi decidió en ese momento ir con los otros y dejarlos solos en su "discusión".

_Ponerte en mi campo visual, dobe.

_Hey, ¡¿a quién le llamas dobe?!

_A ti.

_ ¡Bastard-!-Mhp!?

Sasuke lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo haló a su boca, y estampó sus labios juntos. Los ojos de Naruto, que se habían agrandado de la estupefacción, se fueron cerrando lentamente, y su mano viajó a tomar la nuca del pelinegro. La posición en la que estaban era algo incómoda y forzada, con los caballos aun caminando, ignorantes de lo que sus jinetes hacían.

Se besaron con el mayor silencio que pudieron mantener, sofocando los gemidos en sus bocas ansiosas, sus cuerpos inclinados para que el contacto de sus labios no se detuviera.

Cuando sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar por aire, la mano de Sasuke soltó a regañadientes la camisa del rubio. Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Estaba tan sonrojado como agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando por su descompasada respiración. A su lado, Naruto estaba en un estado similar, solo que en vez de cubrirse la boca, sonreía… como idiota. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luz del crepúsculo, y el pelinegro se perdió unos segundos en ellos, sumergido en ese resplandor hermoso y cálido.

_Sasuke. - acarició la mejilla sonrosada con su pulgar, mesmerizado mientras contemplaba los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Oscuros como una noche estrellada, llenos de misterios y maravillas.

_Hn. - el pelinegro no lo miró más y, sin haber recuperado todavía su cara impasible, trotó hacia el trío que eran Kakashi, Sakura y el sospechoso Sai.

_Oye! ¡No me dejes atrás-tebayo! - pero Sasuke ni siquiera hizo mención de escucharlo. Su mente todavía estaba en el momento del beso, inmerso en el rostro y la sonrisa de Naruto.

El rubio cabalgó hasta unirse a lo demás, y le susurró por lo bajo "Bipolar". Aun así, sus labios no dejaban de esbozar una sonrisa.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

El hombre entró en la habitación y estrechó los ojos ante la oscuridad que reinaba en ese espacio. Podía ver la silueta de esa persona. Una sonrisa ladina y retorcida se extendió en su pálido rostro.

_ ¿Supongo que no conoceré tu rostro?

_No es necesario conocer nuestras caras para hablar.

_Cierto... - el hombre rió entre dientes - Supongo que ya estás informada del encargo.

_Lo que me interesa saber es el pago por mis servicios. - la voz era femenina, profunda. Hablaba con firmeza, sin titubeos. El hombre sabía que se trataba de alguien con una mente calculadora y fría. Y que, además, era tan astuta como él.

Pero sobre todo, sabía cuál era su debilidad.

No dejó de sonreía al hablar.

_Te pagaré la primera parte ahora. Cuando hagas la entrega, te daré lo restante.

_ ¿Y _en qué_ me pagarás?

Oh, él sabía que ella era muy exigente. Pero era tan exigente como efectiva. Por eso nunca habían sido capaces de atraparla.

_ Oro.

Incluso en la penumbra pudo percibir el súbito cambio de humor. Su sonrisa se amplió. Colocó la pesada maleta que llevaba en la mano cerca de la puerta, y se giró lánguidamente para irse.

_Por supuesto, tendrás la misma cantidad cuando termines el trabajo.

Podía sentir como las manos de esa mujer se alargaban hacia la bolsa. Sabía que quería tomar el pequeño tesoro y estrecharlo en sus brazos. Era una mujer demasiado codiciosa. Esa era su debilidad, y su fortaleza.

_Los detalles están dentro. - habló sin voltearse y salió hacia un corredor que conectaba con la salida de esa casa.

_¿Cuál es el nombre? - preguntó.

El hombre no pudo evitar saborear las sílabas en su boca.

_Uchiha Sasuke.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Parte II

**¡Vaqueros!**

_**Parte II**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al troll de Kishi.**

**Aclaración: Eh… ¿recuerdan la parte en la que decía que esto era un posible **_**two**_**-shot? Pues, se me ha ido de las manos xD **

**¡Disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. No quería despertarlo. Sabía que el pelinegro tenía muy mal humor en las mañanas, y sabía además que estaría el doble de enfadado, por lo que había pasado ayer. Pero había una forma de despertar a Sasuke sin que este se molestara. Sí. Lo había hecho antes. Era el mejor inicio de una conversación, la mejor forma de recibir el nuevo día.

Se escurriría por debajo de su sábana, hasta estar cara a cara frente a ese rostro hermoso y relajado. Le gustaba observarlo dormido, captar en su mente cada detalle de ese rostro. Sus lindas pestañas, los labios levemente abiertos, la respiración acompasada. De vez en cuando Sasuke frunciría el ceño si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o un mal sueño, y, en otras ocasiones, su boca se curvaría en un amago de sonrisa. Oh, lo que diera Naruto por saber qué contenían esos sueños.

Presionaría su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, acariciaría sus mejillas, apartaría un cabello rebelde de su frente, y lo besaría. Con suavidad y lentitud al principio, lo suficiente para que la consciencia de Sasuke emergiera de las profundidades de su sueño. Y a medida que pasaran los segundos y los labios de Sasuke presionaran contra los suyos, aumentaría un poco el ritmo, olvidando por completo el respirar. Sus bocas y sus lenguas danzarían en un cálido y perezoso baile por varios minutos. Luego, Naruto se separaría lentamente, le sonreiría feliz y susurraría "Buenos días, Sasuke", muy cerca de su rostro.

Sasuke nunca se enojaba cuando lo despertaba así.

Eso haría en esa misma mañana.

Eso hubiera hecho, si la habitación de Sasuke no hubiese estado destrozada, y completamente vacía de su presencia.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_**La noche anterior…**_

Sai avanzó como una sombra por entre las paredes de madera del lugar. En ese lugar, la baja melodía de un piano, suave y juguetona, se mezclaba con las voces y las risas, tan escandalosas como discretas. Voces de todos los tipos chocaban de tal manera que no podía entenderse bien qué decía cada una. Pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su mente estaba enfocada en la tarea que debía realizar.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas circulares del lugar, y dejó que su curiosidad admirara la simple extravagancia del lugar. Mujeres vestidas con atuendos nada discretos y atrayentes, con hombres que las tomaban de la cintura y las sentaban sobre sus piernas. A veces un hombre y una de esas "alegres" mujeres tomarían las escaleras que habían cerca de la barra y subirían a lo que Sai suponía sería el segundo piso de ese lugar.

_Me pregunto qué harán allá arriba._

De repente, su campo visual fue invadido por la prominente clavícula de una chica.

_ ¿Disfrutas del lugar, guapetón?

Los ojos de Sai enfocaron un rostro de ojos casi azules y una sonrisa sugerente. Sin cambiar su expresión facial más que a su típica sonrisa, le contestó:

_No realmente, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

_ ¿Oh? - la chica, que era rubia, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y se recostó ligeramente sobre su costado. Sus antebrazos estaban enfundados en guantes negros y largos que combinaban con su vestido. Ella susurró cerca de su oído - ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

Sai sonrió de la misma manera.

_Gracias, pero no me gusta gastar dinero en prostitutas.

Cualquiera diría que eso no debía de haberla ofendido, puesto que ella misma conocía muy bien su profesión. Fue la manera en que lo dijo, la que hizo que la chica se alejara de él con un bufido arrogante, se diera la vuelta, y se fuera a seducir a otro de los clientes en el establecimiento.

_ ¿Qué dije? - susurró para sí mismo el pelinegro, realmente confundido. Las mujeres eran muy complicadas, sin duda.

_Eres tan insensible como siempre.

Se giró hacia la voz. Por fin, la persona por la que había estado esperando había arribado. Su mente se desconectó en ese momento de cualquier atisbo de emoción, de los pensamientos curiosos y las interrogantes en las que solía reflexionar.

_ ¿Debería aprender a tratar con ellas? - preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

La carcajada de una mujer inundó de repente el lugar. Cuando el ruido de fondo volvió a su volumen normal, la persona frente a Sai habló.

_No es necesario. Mejor, infórmame de lo que sabes.

Sai inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia abajo. Su rostro adoptó una seriedad distante, y su voz pareció envolverse de una indiferencia y un vacío que eran familiares a la persona que lo acompañaba.

_No he adquirido mucha información relevante hasta el momento. El grupo se mantiene unido mayormente, y no han mencionado nada relacionado con el objetivo.

_No importa. Todo a su tiempo. Sigue investigando.

Sin más, la persona abandonó la mesa, pero el semblante de Sai no cambió. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no percibió los ojos azules que lo miraban con desconfianza.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_**Meses atrás…**_

_Oye, Sasuke.

_ ¿Hn?

_ ¿Estás dormido-tebayo?

_Sí, estoy dormido, dobe.

_... ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

_ ¿Qué crees?

_Tsk, bastardo. - el rubio refunfuñó, y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, lo tenía al lado, sentado con las piernas extendidas paralelas a su cuerpo. Se puso algo nervioso. Kakashi y Sakura estaban dormidos a un par de metros de ellos. La verdad era que habían decidido acampar en ese lugar porque el peliplateado había terminado demasiado agotado ese día. Cómo era posible que Kakashi, con todos sus años de experiencia, se agotara de esa forma, era algo que Sasuke aún no comprendía. Pero era algo que pasaba de vez en cuando, por lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

En fin, el punto era que Kakashi no iba a despertarse ni aunque una manada de búfalos salvajes pasara por ahí. Por eso tenían que montar guardia. Naruto se ofreció a ser el primero. Sasuke lo relevaría y después Sakura.

Pero al parecer Naruto no lo iba a dejar dormir esa noche. _Ese idiota..._

Alzó la mirada desde su posición horizontal hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Naruto compuesto en una mueca de más infantil. También estaba cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado. Sasuke no podía evitar sonreír en esas ocasiones, cuando veía a Naruto de esa forma. Era como si el rubio no hubiese crecido, y siguiera siendo un niño de once años. Naruto era inmaduro en muchos aspectos aun.

Naruto sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonreía?

_Me gusta cuando haces eso.

_¿Hacer qué?_ De pronto sintió una corriente de nervios que no dejó reflejar en sus rasgos faciales.

_ ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con fingida indiferencia, a la vez que alzaba ligeramente una ceja.

Las sombras de fuego bailaban sobre la mano de Naruto cuando este la alargó hasta tocarlo. La oscuridad de la noche y la luz de las llamas hacían a su piel bronceada verse de un tono diferente. Sasuke siempre notaba los pequeños detalles. Como que los ojos de Naruto se veían más brillantes en la noche. O como que cuando sonreía, a cualquier hora del día, la mayoría de las personas no podían apartar la mirada de sus blancos dientes, de su cara. Y habían otros detalles, algunos pequeños e imperceptibles, como cuando esa sonrisa era la máscara de cierta tristeza.

Pero ahora la sonrisa de Naruto no era una máscara; tampoco el epítome de la felicidad. Era, simplemente, una sonrisa que Sasuke nunca había visto.

Y por alguna razón, su corazón parecía afectado. Por esa sonrisa. Por los intensos zafiros que lo observaban fijamente.

_Tienes que sonreír más, Sasuke. - dijo juguetonamente el rubio, con ese gesto extraño aun es sus labios. El dedo bronceado pinchó suavemente su mejilla.

_Tan cálido._

_Aunque siempre que te ríes es a costa mía-tebayo.

_Hn. - no podía decir otra cosa. El dedo de Naruto seguía tocándolo. Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que el calor de Naruto se deslizaba sobre su mejilla y se derramaba hasta llegar a su pecho.

Qué cosa más rara.

_Pff, teme. - el rubio sacudió la cabeza con un bufido.

_Hn. - Era algo bueno que los reflejos de las llamas disimularan su sonrojo. Sí, era un alivio. Debería de echar a un lado la mano de Naruto y decirle que lo dejara en paz, que necesitaba descansar, pero no hizo nada de eso.

La verdad era que no sabía ni qué hacer.

_Pff, creo que si de ti depende, te vas a quedar amargado hasta los sesenta años, Sasuke. - agregó su burlona voz. No era un tono de voz que lo enojara, sin embargo. Sus palabras sonaban bajas...e íntimas. Como si fuera algo que solo Sasuke debiera escuchar.

Naruto se inclinó un poco más adelante, más cerca, y una amplia sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco. Los ojos negros de Sasuke no podían dejar de mirarlo.

_Así que...Me encargaré de que siempre sonrías.

Y Naruto no necesitó decir que era una promesa, porque eso sus ojos lo aseguraban.

Así que solo respondió con el silencio. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, y estaba seguro de que sus ojos oscuros no eran los mismos de antes. Porque de repente Naruto sacudió la cabeza, sonrojado y aparentemente confundido, farfullando incoherencias, y se excusó de ahí un momento diciendo que tenía que...atender al llamado de la naturaleza.

...

Fue quizás en ese momento cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Naruto, por supuesto, cumplió su promesa.

Porque lo cierto era...que Naruto era el único que hacía que Sasuke sonriera.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_**Presente.**_

Los domingos eran días muy tranquilos. _Seh_, había tanta tranquilidad que rayaba en el aburrimiento. No había que trabajar, las mujeres se iban a lavar ropa - con excepción de las de carácter más fuerte, que simplemente se tomaban el día libre para hacer lo que les diera la gana, claro - los viejos se sentaban en los porches a observar la casi nula vida de las casas del frente, los jóvenes se iban a hacer jugarretas...Y los hombres, esos que no eran ni jóvenes ni viejos, se quedaban casi siempre sin nada que hacer.

Por eso, todos los domingos los hombres del pequeño pueblo se juntaban a jugar barajas en el bar, y así lograban que los domingos no fueran tan aburridos como siempre.

Pero en ese momento se encontraba en un gran aprieto: era su última jugada, y de eso dependía ganar o perder todo el dinero que había apostado..._Hm...Difícil decisión._

_Tu turno, Kakashi. - Instó Guy con aprehensión. Sí, hoy, sería el día en que su rival perdería completamente. O al menos eso era lo que Guy pensaba.

_Hn...Paso. - el peliplateado bajó su maso de cartas y le dio un sorbo a su jarra de...agua. Mientras todos tomaban cerveza, él tomaba agua. Qué rarito, decían ellos. Lo que no sabían era que al no estar borracho, Kakashi siempre les ganaba a todos. _Seeh_, era un genio.

_Hehe, pues prepárate para una aplastante-! -

_PAM!_

Las puertas del bar se abrieron como si un tornado las hubiera azotado.

_** ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!**

Las personas que se sentaban alrededor de la mesa - personas, porque la señorita Tsunade, dueña del bar, también disfrutaba de apostar y perder dinero los domingos, cabe mencionar - miraron con cierta sorpresa y...confusión la cara que en esos momentos personificaba a la mismísima furia.

_... ¿Quién? - se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja uno de los que estaban ahí, cosa que de la que más tarde se arrepintió, porque la atención de la enfurecida persona se centró en él. En pocos segundos se vio estampado contra la pared más cercana mientras la estridente voz volvía a gritar.

_¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!? **¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!**

_Q..Qué estás-Naruto, me estás asfixian-Cof cof cof!

Si no fuera porque Kakashi se apiadó de su pobre compañero, el rubio lo hubiera matado sin darse cuenta. Los ojos azules refulgían ardientes y fríos a la vez, alterados con cierto brillo insano que nunca antes le habían visto. Los blancos dientes rechinaban por la cólera que contenían los músculos de sus brazos y piernas. Si Kakashi no lo estuviera inmovilizando, se daba por sentado que Naruto hubiera destruido ese lugar.

_ ¡Cálmate, Naruto! - el peliplateado lo sostuvo por los brazos, impidiéndole moverse. - ¿Qué ha sucedido? - dijo con voz más calmada ahora, aunque él mismo estaba muy shockeado por lo que acaba de pasar.

_Suélteme, ¡SUÉLTEME! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO, SUÉLTEME! - a duras penas Kakashi impidió que se soltara de su agarre.

_ ¡¿A QUIÉN TIENES QUE BUSCAR!?

...Esa fue Tsunade, y la atención de todos se centró en ella. Naruto, por esta vez y para consuelo de todos, contestó en voz baja. Alguna parte de su inconsciente le hizo modular su voz al tratarse de la persona que consideraba su abuela.

_ Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke no está! - su rostro ahora era la viva imagen de la desesperación. La desesperación misma que podría sentir un niño pequeño en una multitud desconocida al no encontrar a su madre.

Tsunade abrió ligeramente los ojos con extrañeza y confusión.

_¿Cómo que no está? - preguntó de nuevo la rubia de coletas, que al parecer era la única persona que había podido hacerlo entrar en razón y con la única que iba a hablar en esa descabellada situación.

_No está, ¡lo he buscado por todos lados-tebayo! Ni en su casa, ni en la mía, ni en la de Sakura, ni en la cabaña de la colina – ni siquiera tomaba aire y hablaba demasiado a prisa – ni donde suele practicar el tiro, ni en la calle, ni ha salido a cabalgar porque su caballo está aquí, y su sombrero está aquí y su arma- nunca sale sin su arma, su arma estaba en su cuarto, y su cuarto está destrozado-Sasuke, Sasuke no está...

Poco a poco la intensidad y la rapidez de su voz bajaron hasta quedarse en silencio. Su cabeza quedó suspendida, los mechones rubios tapando su rostro. Sus hombros se encogieron y un pequeño sollozo escapó de su boca.

_...Fue_… fue mi culpa…_ - Su voz se escuchó tan rota que a Tsunade casi se le parte el corazón de ver al que quería como a un hijo viviendo un momento de tanta angustia.

Pero eso fue todo. Respiró profundamente y alzó el rostro, y miró a la mujer con la mayor determinación que jamás hubiese visto en esos ojos.

_Lo encontraré. - su voz estaba más ronca ahora, e iba cargada de un peso y una fuerza que los dejó a todos paralizados.

_...

_...

_...

Los demás no sabían qué decir. No comprendían muy bien la situación, ni sabían qué hacer exactamente.

_...Kakashi-sensei, puede soltarme. Ya no intentaré matar a nadie.

_Tiene que haber alguna pista. ¿Te fijaste si había huellas de botas o de cascos de caballos? ¿De alguna carreta?

_No había nada. - afirmó seriamente Naruto, un tono que nunca se le había escuchado. Era como si de repente su mente se hubiera enfriado. - Solo mis huellas y las de él. No encontré nada raro alrededor de su casa... Ni carretas, ni cascos...ni animales...Es como si…como si hubiese sido...

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

_Cálmate, Naruto. - trató de tranquilizarlo el peliplateado - Te ayudaremos.

_Hay...algo de sangre…seca...No es mucha...en el suelo... Debe estar herido...

Los bronceados puños se apretaron con fuerza. El rubio se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse de ahí a pasos agigantados.

_ ¿A dónde piensas ir? - preguntó Tsunade.

_...Lo encontraré.

Y eso repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez como una mantra.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_**...Un pasado lejano...**_

El día en que cumplió los siete años, Naruto huyó de su pueblo. Para un niño de esa edad que no entendía la crueldad humana y no tenía familia, esa era la única solución que había podido encontrar para suavizar si acaso un poco el dolor de la soledad que experimentaba cada día, el dolor de sentirse repudiado por gente que lo miraba como algo despreciable y lo trataba como a una plaga. Nadie se molestó en detenerlo, ni buscarlo cuando ya habían sido dos días desde que se había internado en el desierto, con la sola compañía de los insectos en las frías noches. No había sido tan tonto como para no llevarse agua, pero al amanecer del tercer día de su huida ya se había agotado. Sufrió hambre y sed. Su estómago vacío rugía sin cesar y tenía la boca seca. Pero a pesar de que poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas, no dejó de caminar. Arrastró sus pies por la arena un día entero hasta que no pudo más. Hasta que desplomó en el suelo y perdió la consciencia.

Los habitantes de ese poblado dieron por sentado que el chico demonio, como lo llamaban cuando no le gritaban maldiciones y escupían su nombre, ya era comida de las aves de rapiña. Finalmente su supersticioso tormento había desaparecido para traer la "paz" que tanto ansiaban.

Pero el chico de las cicatrices no había muerto.

No muchas horas después fue encontrado por unos hombres de piel oscura. No les daba confianza, con ese cabello rubio y esa constitución más clara que la suya, pero por alguna razón - tal vez porque se trataba de solo un niño pequeño, solo en el desierto - se apiadaron de él y lo llevaron a su tribu. Le ofrecieron agua. Le dieron de su comida; y por primera vez en su vida el pequeño rubio se sintió aceptado por otros seres humanos.

Dos años pasaron y el niño de ocho años creció fuerte, alegre e intrépido. Estaban felices de tenerlo entre ellos. El pequeño rubio esparcía su alegría a los demás como una lluvia refrescante, y era increíblemente valiente. No se rendía ante nada. No había cosa que se propusiera y no pudiera llegar a hacer. Aprendió el lenguaje de los nativos, y abrazó su forma de vida con gran orgullo. Tan pequeño era, y ya había logrado convertirse en un hombre de palabra, y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Los hombres blancos querían las tierras para ellos. Querían construir una especie de serpiente gigante de metal en la que podían transportar personas, una cosa rarísima; y no se detendrían hasta que los nativos se rindieran, negociaran, o fueran masacrados. Fueron unos meses duros y crueles, en los que el niño se vio en la necesidad de aprender a luchar y a manipular todas las armas de las que disponía su tribu, preparándose para cuando llegara su momento de luchar. Tenía un objetivo: convertirse en un hombre fuerte que pudiera proteger a los suyos.

Lo que no se esperaba era que su vida diera otro giro cuando llegó a su tribu un hombre que se hacía nombrar su padrino. Largo cabello blanco recogido en una coleta despreocupada, el extraño se dejó capturar por los nativos. Hablaba su lengua tan bien como si hubiera nacido entre ellos. Les explicó la situación y les pidió que le dejaran ver al niño.

Fue la primera vez que lloró en dos años.

Jiraiya, su padrino, le explicó que había estado buscando a sus padres desde que arribó de su largo viaje, y que cuando se enteró de que habían muerto hacía diez años, se encargó la tarea de buscarlo de inmediato. Había sido algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que los desgraciados que habitaban ese poblado no iban a decirle ni una palabra. De hecho, lo único que habían repetido esos vejestorios hasta la saciedad era que el chico estaba muerto y bien muerto. Pero Jiraiya había sabido en su corazón que eso era imposible. No había querido que eso fuera verdad, y con perseverancia y terquedad se había dispuesto a buscarlo. Milagroso fue el rumor que escuchó en uno de los bares que le encantaba frecuentar: un niño rubio de ojos azules que vivía entre los nativos. _Tenía_ que ser ese.

El niño se sintió feliz. Este hombre había pasado por todo tipo de problemas para buscarlo. Incluso le enseñó una fotografía de sus padres. Le explicó que su madre era pelirroja, y que el cabello dorado y los ojos azules los había sacado de su padre. El niño atesoró esa foto toda su vida.

Pero se encontraba en una encrucijada. Jiraiya le proponía irse con él. Era un hombre apasionado de los viajes y tenía la intención de mostrarle las maravillas del mundo. No quería dejar la tribu, aquellas personas que le habían salvado la vida y que estaban pasando por momentos tan difíciles.

Entonces el niño tuvo una idea brillante. Y algo idiota.

Al parecer Jiraiya era alguien importante para los hombres blancos. Un mes más tarde habían llegado a un acuerdo con los nativos, un arreglo que pocas personas habían creído posible. Las matanzas terminaron y ambos pueblos convivieron pacíficamente, respetando el trato que habían pactado. Una cosa increíble.

Nadie sabe qué exactamente, ni cómo lo consiguió, mas desde entonces el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto fue conocido por todo el Oeste. Decían que era capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a cualquier persona con la que hablara. Y eso sirvió para inspirar tanto respeto como temor.

El niño decidió que quería ver el mundo, y les prometió a todos los de la tribu que no dejaría de visitarlos. Lágrimas fueron derramadas, cálidos abrazos fueron recibidos, y el niño partió con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en su rostro. Su sangre corría con la premura de la aventura, la sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cada día y sus ojos azules resplandecían a la luz del sol.

Recorrió montones de países, conoció culturas exóticas y sobre todo, mucha gente nueva. ¡Hizo amigos en todas partes! Los dos vivieron como nómadas por un tiempo hasta que su padrino decidió que había que volver. "Asuntos importantes", le había dicho. Las aventuras que vivió en esos tres años llegaron momentáneamente a su fin y fueron objeto de historias graciosas y asombrosas cuando se reencontró con su tribu, que lo recibió como en un principio: con los brazos abiertos.

Para ese entonces el ferrocarril ya se había construido y viajar por el Oeste se hacía más fácil y rápido. Todo estaba planeado. Acompañaría a Jiraiya a una reunión importante en una villa portuaria del noroeste. Sería un viaje de dos días y medio.

Sin embargo, la vida está colmada de eventos insólitos que pueden cambiar los rumbos de una persona, por más pequeños que sean: lo inesperado es inevitable. Y el evento que dio el giro decisivo a la vida de Naruto fue el reencuentro con una de las personas de su antiguo y olvidado poblado.

Un chico de su edad, de ojos y cabellos negros, llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

_**El día anterior, en las primeras horas de la noche.**_

_ ¡Por _fiiiiiin_ llegamos! - el rubio saltó de su cansado caballo y corrió a saludar a los amigos que le esperaban. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke observaron con los ojos colmados de aburrimiento como el efusivo rostro se iba a repartir saludos a cada persona que se encontraba, con Kurama caminando tranquilamente detrás de él.

Aunque el cansancio distorsionara un poco la perspectiva de una bienvenida, era agradable estar de vuelta.

_ Yo me voy a ver a mis padres, deben estar esperándome. Nos vemos, chicos. - anunció Sakura y los otros asintieron. La pelirosa descendió del caballo de Kakashi y se perdió entre la pequeña multitud de gente.

Sai esbozó su característica falsa sonrisa.

_ Yo también iré a descansar. Nos vemos mañana, Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke ni siquiera le hizo caso. Su atención estaba en aquella mota de cabello rubio que podía distinguir sin perderla de vista. El peliplateado observó curioso el comportamiento del pelinegro, cavilando para sí mismo las teorías que tenía sobre esos dos.

_¿Y tú que harás, Sasuke? - el pelinegro ni siquiera ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, sino que bajó de un salto de su fiel animal y lo llevó asiendo riendas hacia el lugar donde solían guardar los caballos en la noche. Se fue sin contestarle, pero Kakashi supuso a dónde iría.

_ ¡Una ronda gratis para todos esta noche! - gritó alguien entre la multitud y los demás dieron gritos de júbilo.

_ _¡Seeh!_

El peliplateado observó la escena con una gotita resbalando por su frente. La gente solo sabía beber para celebrar.

_ Kakashi, ¡vamos a celebrar, mi querido amigo! ¡Los sábados son los días en los que más debemos regocijarnos de nuestra eterna juventud!

El susodicho suspiró y acompañó a su excéntrico compañero. Daba igual, por ese día no tendría más nada que hacer.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

Sintió una mano en su hombro. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ver quién era cuando unos cálidos labios se estamparon contra los suyos vorazmente. Sus manos se sostuvieron de lo primero que encontraron y sus pies fueron guiados, como en un baile, hasta que su espalda se apoyó en una superficie de madera. Las dos bocas se fundieron en un contacto fogoso, y sus cuerpos se pegaron el uno al otro como si estuvieran poseídos por un hambre insaciable.

_ Hmm, ¿me...buscabas? - preguntó en un susurro ronco sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a contestar la pregunta. Sasuke hubiera querido decirle un par de cosas a ese rubio por tenerlo jugando a las escondidas, pero en ese momento lo que importaba era recibir más de ese delicioso roce que le enviaba corrientes de placer a todo su cuerpo. Mordió el labio inferior del rubio y tiró juguetonamente de la sensible carne, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados los zafiros oscurecidos que eran ahora los irises de Naruto.

Las manos bronceadas viajaron hasta su trasero y lo alzaron. Sasuke acomodó sus piernas alrededor del torso del rubio y su espalda sobre la pared de madera. Besos húmedos e intensos se deslizaron por la piel de su pálido cuello hasta llenarlo de moretones y hacerlo perderse en una niebla de placer. Acallaba sus jadeos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus manos estaban hechas puños en la camisa de Naruto, y se complació en escuchar un jadeo cuando apretó entre sus piernas la cintura de su rubio.

_Sasuke.

Sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse en un choque casi eléctrico y sus labios se moldearon a los del otro de tal manera que les parecía estar en medio de una alucinación. Como si estuvieran sumergidos en el éxtasis de una droga muy poderosa.

No fue hasta que sus pulmones les empezaron a exigir aire que ambos pararon, con sus frentes unidas mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Una risita vibró y emergió de la garganta de Naruto. Besó la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas, ensimismado en los rasgos de ese hermoso rostro.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó en un murmullo Sasuke, mientras recostaba la barbilla en su hombro y se dejaba abrazar.

_Hmm...Tengo que ir a ver a la Oba-chan. Si no paso al menos diez minutos con ella me va a querer sacar los sesos con sus puños, hehe.

_Hn. - Le mordió el cuello con fuerza.

_ ¡Ay! ¡Bastardo!

Esa era la forma sutil que tenía Sasuke de decirle que no se tardara.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«Esa noche…»**

__Sasuke. ¡Espera, Sasuke!_

__Quítate del medio._

__Escucha, cálmate y déjame explicar- ¡UGH!_

__ ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación! ¡Piérdete!_

__Sasuke, estás malinterpretando todo-_

__ __**¡CÁLLATE!**__ ¡¿Me vas a decir que mis ojos vieron mal?! ¡No me jodas, Naruto! ¡No me trates como a un imbécil!_

__ ¡Yo nunca te trataría como a un imbécil! ¡Escúchame, Sasuke! Te lo juro por mis padres- escúchame, no pasó nada. No hay dada entre nosotros-! Agh!_

__ ¡TE VI, NARUTO, __**TE VI**__! ¡La tenías pegada encima con la confianza que tienen una puta y un cliente regular!_

__ ¡QUE YO NO ANDO CON PUTAS! ¡¿Te estás escuchando!? Para-, ¡para de golpearme y __**escucha**__! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! ¡Sabes que yo no soy así! ¡No hago esas cosas!_

__ __**Déjame en paz antes de que te haga un agujero en esa cabeza de estúpido tuya.**_

__Sasu-AGH! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Abre! ¡La! ¡Puerta!_

__ ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, NARUTO!_

__... ¡¿AH, SÍ!? Pues tendrás que decirme dónde es, ¡porque por mí te vas a la mierda también!_

__..._

__... ¡Tsk! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, SASUKE!_

__ ¡PIÉRDETE, __**Naruto**__! ¡No quiero ver tu maldita cara de mentiroso! _

__… ¡BIEN! ¡Me iré! ¡Pero MAÑANA no te escaparás de mí! Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR, BASTARDO... ¡Bastardo obstinado! __**¡¿Oíste?!**__ ¡Me vas a escuchar!_

_**«Pero no pudo escuchar ni una palabra de lo que Naruto tenía que decirle, porque al amanecer del día siguiente… Sasuke había desaparecido.»**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Presente.**_

_ ¡Naruto! ¡Oye, Naruto!

El susodicho no escuchaba nada. Era como si sus oídos estuvieran llenos con el zumbido que hacían sus pensamientos al correr por su mente, chocando los unos con los otros, formulándose uno tras otro en busca de una solución. No tenía espacio en su cerebro para nadie más en ese momento que no fuera Sasuke, y el paradero de Sasuke, y la salud de Sasuke, y el cuerpo herido de Sasuke, y el maldito hijo de puta que se había llevado a Sasuke lejos de él.

Esa era su cabeza. Porque en su pecho no podía quitarse la devastadora sensación de que todo este caos era algún tipo de castigo, por haber sido orgulloso y terco y no haber arreglado las cosas cuando debía.

De que había sido su culpa, como si el destino le estuviera haciendo pagar por las idioteces que cometía.

Cuando la pelirosada se puso delante de él, su mirada se endureció de una manera casi mortal, fría y afilada como el acero.

_Quítate, Sakura.

_ ¡Déjame ir contigo! Juntos podemos encontrarlo. - gesticuló con las manos tratando de hacerle entender - ¡Además! ¡Cuando los demás lleguen podremos cubrir más terreno!

_Lo único que haremos será perder tiempo como imbéciles.

_Pero-

_ ¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO, SAKURA, **O NO RESPONDO!**

La voz llena de violencia e ira la hizo saltar y dar unos pasos hacia atrás. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sus brazos temblaron. Por primera vez en su vida la ira de Naruto la dejaba petrificada del miedo.

_Tsk. - el Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza con enojo y pasó de ella. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde tenía amarrado a su caballo y se subió sobre Kurama sin perder un segundo. Sakura lo observó irse, preocupada y afligida. Justo cuando Naruto iba a salir del pueblo, Kakashi lo interceptó con su caballo.

_Naruto, escucha lo que tengo que decir.

_... - el Uzumaki se quedó callado, la mandíbula apretada.

El peliplata no perdió tiempo y habló con rapidez.

_Akatsuki está en Sungray. Tenemos un informante de ahí que los vio entrar en la posada "Ann&Loyll"-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente, y luego de un instante los entrecerró como un depredador.

_Espera, ¡todavía no terminaba de hablar! ¡Naruto...! Aaah... - Kakashi se revolvió el pelo con frustración mientras veía como Naruto se alejaba a gran velocidad - ¿Por qué tiene que tener el caballo más rápido de todo el Oeste?

_... ¿No podemos hacer nada?

El peligris se giró hacia la chica, que cargaban con un semblante abatido en su rostro.

_Nunca lo había visto así... - apretó el puño sobre su pecho - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Hay que rescatar a Sasuke-kun!

Kakashi suspiró. Vaya domingo.

_ Iré por mi caballo. - dijo con decisión Sakura, y en menos de un minuto el par ya estaba a pleno galope siguiendo el rastro que había dejado Naruto. El viento chocaba contra sus rostros, por lo que se taparon la cara hasta la nariz con el pañuelo que llevaban alrededor del cuello.

_ ¿Cuándo regresó? - gritó Kakashi para que Sakura pudiera escucharlo.

_ ¡Hoy en la mañana! ¡Parece que encontró el camino por su cuenta! - respondió la chica, refiriéndose al animal sobre el que estaba montada.

Rápido, rápido. Tenían que moverse como el viento. Tenían que rescatar a Sasuke y apoyar a Naruto. Rogaron a los cielos para que el pelinegro se encontrara bien y el Uzumaki no cometiera una locura en el estado en que estaba.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que corrían con tanta prisa en la dirección equivocada.

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

Le dolía la cabeza. Era como si tuviera una abeja metida en su cerebro y el maldito insecto no se cansara de zumbar y zumbar. Trató de incorporarse, de tocar la herida en el brazo que le enviaba una punzada de dolor intermitente, pero no pudo.

Parpadeó en la oscuridad.

Movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando una fuente de luz. Lo único que pudo ver fueron unos agujeros que filtraban unos finos rayos de sol en lo alto de lo que parecía una pared.

Estaba inmovilizado. Sus brazos parecían estar atados detrás de su espalda. Sus pies también estaban amarrados con firmeza.

_Ugh...

No sabía en donde estaba, ni qué le había pasado, ni cómo salir de esa situación, y eso le hizo sentir los primeros pinchazos del pánico.

Un dolor que no era causa de ninguna herida golpeó su pecho con una potencia demoledora.

_Naruto..._

_**Naruto.**_

_Tsk, maldito Naruto._

Justo cuando su mente empezó a recopilar los sucesos de varias horas antes, un crujido le anunció que después de todo, no se encontraba en un lugar completamente cerrado.

A su derecha se abrió una puerta y la repentina claridad le hizo estrechar los ojos con molestia.

Una silueta desconocida acaparó el cuadro de luz que formaba la entrada y le impidió ver el rostro de su presunto captor. La silueta se aproximó hasta estar a un paso de él, y se detuvo. Supuso que lo estaba examinando y que consecuentemente su captor tenía muy buena vista si es que podía verlo bien en esa penumbra.

_¿Quién mierda eres? - preguntó con controlada furia. No le gustaba que un maldito desconocido lo mirara tanto.

Pero en vez de recibir una réplica, sintió el ardor de una bofetada en su mejilla.

_ Te odio. Te pareces demasiado a uno de mis hijos muertos.

La figura entonces abandonó la estancia, dejando a Sasuke casi sumido en una completa oscuridad.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

_¿La voz...de una mujer?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_ Agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron la primera parte y dejaron me lindos comentarios : 3 MUCHAS GRACIAS! X3 También le agradezco aquellos que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y a los que decidieron seguirlo:

_**geshika-san; Kumikoson4; Yanakokami; Lobo Gris NS; genesis; Goten Trunks5; Flor de desierto; Camelia Roja; SweetRuby; natzumy08; NekoPearl; BloodyDarkRose9; konata-san; kaoryciel94; YuriyKuznetsov; y Uzuki Yu-Chan.**_

_¡Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado! ^^ Y espero que la conti lo haga también. _

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

_**Kumikoson4:**_** ¡**Gracias por leer! Me pone contenta que te haya emocionado. Seeh, Sai tiende a interrumpir cosas en mis fics xDD Creo que le he puesto el papel de troll sin darme cuenta xD ¡Espero que la segunda parte te guste también! ^w^

_**Yanakokami: **_¡Hola! Pues aquí está la conti : 3 Hehe, si dices que la trama está buena quiero ver que dirás con la segunda parte xDU ¡Espero que la disfrutes! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! X3

_**Lobo Gris NS**_: ¡Holitas! : 3 Hehe, sobre el "estatus" (por decirlo de alguna manera) de la relación de Naruto y Sasuke ya sabremos más adelante xD Espero que la continuación también te haya emocionado. Gracias por las sugerencias indirectas xD Tú sabes que tu ayuda es invaluable. Y creo que esta respuesta no hace juicio a todos los comentarios que me has hecho desde que empecé a escribirlo xDD Oh, sí revelaré el cómo se conocieron, no os preocupéis : 3 Lo de Naru y los cariñitos que le hace a Sasuke (como lo que mencionaste de cuando le olfatea la mejilla x3); síp, el rubio es un cariñoso xDD Y a Sasuke le encanta, mira nada más como se deja hacer x3 Espero que te guste y adores esta continuación xDD (Exigente xD) Un beso, te veo por ahí! ^w^

_**genesis:**_ Hola! Pues a mí me encanta la intriga, ¿no se nota? xD Ya nos enteraremos más adelante que es lo que quieren con Sasuke, hehe. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

_**Goten Trunks5:**_ ¿Tsunade secuestrando chicos? xDD No, no es Tsunade-obachan! X3 Creo que di una pista bastante grande de quién es, hehehe. Gracias por leer y dejar un review, ¡espero que te haya gustado!

_**Flor de desierto:**_ ¡FLORFELIZCUMPLEAÑOSATRASADO! (casi se queda sin aire)DX Te iba a dedicar el capítulo, pero creo que me excedí con el drama xDDD No sería un regalo de cumpleaños decente ¬w¬ Me alegra que te haya encantado, hehe : 3 Hooh, hice a Sasuke "el pistolero más rápido del Oeste" sin darme cuenta xDD Me quedaré con el título para usarlo más tarde *w* Sobre la fauna de los desiertos y eso… Yo no veo Animal Planet xD La señorita W. Pedia es la única que me ayuda con esas cosas xDDD  
>LOL, es que si Kurama no sale no es un fic NS decente xDDD Seh, la escenita detrás de la roca ¬v¬ A mí también me encantó x3 Los adoro, pueden ser tan tiernos y tan <em>askajsdkasjdak<em> a la vez xDDD  
>¡El caballo ya apareció! xD Y nop, Sakura no lo sabe OwO Haha, ¡Los Uchihas son fuego! xD En especial Sasuke x3 Hoo, espero haber dado pistas en este cap de la identidad de los malvados xDD Espero que te guste. Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario x3 ¡Nos leemos!<p>

_**NekoPearl:**_ Holaaa! Gracias por leer! : D Me pone contenta que te haya gustado el comienzo : 3 Nunca había escrito un fic (excepto por LA BODA) en el que su relación ya estuviera más o menos definida. Su vínculo es muy fuerte, pero de todas formas aún les falta un trechito que recorrer xD Aww, gracias por encontrar el tiempo para dejar un review x333 Espero que te guste la conti!

_**kaoryciel94**_: ¡Aww, gracias! X33 A mí la verdad me encantó esa portada, Kishi saca cada cosa de su cabeza xDD Me alegra estar llevando bien la acción y los acontecimientos ^^ Pues…sep, el romance de esos dos es algo casi oculto, como te podrás dar cuenta xD Aunque Sai los vio detrás de la roca xDDD (Pero Sai es Sai y por eso no habló del tema ¬w¬) ¿A que Sasuke es adorable? Seh, tiene a Naruto comiendo de su mano… (se acuerda de lo que escribió en la segunda parte y carraspea) Ehem! ^^UU A mí me encanta escribir misterio xDD Esto aún no se acaba, jujuju. ¡Espero que te guste la conti!

_**¡Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
